jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Agajaw/Czkawka i inni w Hogwarcie
Wstęp To moje drugie opowiadanie na tej Wiki(Pierwsze ma tytuł "Córka żywiołów"). W tym opowiadaniu będzie Czkastrid. Oprucz postaci z "Jak wytresować smoka 1i 2" oraz "Jeźdźców smoków" będą też postacie z "Avatar legenda Aanga" (Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Gyatso), "Strażnicy marzeń" (Jack Frost), "Zaplątani"(Roszpunka), "Merida Waleczna" (Merida), "Kraina lodu" (Elsa, Anna, Kristof), moja własna wymyślona postać o imieniu Misao i niektóre postacie z Harrego Pottera. W tym opowiadaniu Czkawka ma oboje rodziców, a opowiadanie rozgrywa się kiedy są w piątej klasie i mają po 15 lat. Niektóre wydarzenia mogą mieć coś wspulnego z książką lub filmem o tytule "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa". Z góry pszepraszam za błędy w gramatyce i interpunkcji. Rozdziały opowiadania mogą pojawiać się nieregularnie więc sprawdzajcie np. co dwa dni. :) 1.Na peronie Czkawka Haddock stał na peronie numer 9 i 3/4. Za jego plecami stali jego rodzice i rozmawiali z panem Gyatso. Gyatso jest wujkiem Aanga i opiekuje się nim bo jego (Aanga) rodzice zostali zabici z zemsty przez śmierciożerców. Czkawka rozglądał się za Astrid Hofferson jednak nigdzie jej nie widział. Dla zabicia czasu zaczął głaskać swojego kota Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek był czarnym dachowcem mondrym jak na kota. Głaszcząc go czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych ludzi. Od czasu kiedy śmierciorzercy podpalili jego dom i w nieprzyjemny sposób utracił nogę w tym porzaże terza miał sztuczną nogę (taką jak w serialu). Oczywiście w "Proroku Codziennym" napisali, że nikomu nie są znane okoliczności pożaru. Nagle ją zobaczył biegła w jego stronę ze łzami w oczach. Rzuciła mu się w ramina i poczuł, że nagle zaczyna mu moknąć rękaw koszulki na ramieniu. -Astrid co się stało?-Spytał, a dziewczyną wstrząsnął szloch. Chłopak trochę odsunął ją od siebie i wyjął z kieszeni coś na uspokojenie.-Wypij to.-Astrid posłusznie wzięła buteleczkę i wypiła, a Czkawka uśmiechnął się w duchu, że jednak wziął ten lek. -Wujka Fina zabili śmierciożercy.-Powiedziałą Astrid. Czkawce zrobiło się jej żal. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. -Wsiadajmy już do pociągu.-Powiedział i pożegnał się z rodzicami. Następnie wciągnął kufer i koszyk Szczerbatka do jednego przedziału w którym siedziała już Merida, która tak samo jak oni należała do Gryffindoru. Z przedziału obok rozbrzmiewały wybuchy śmiechu. Na te dźwięki Wichura, sowa Astrid zachuczała oburzona. Wichurze zawturował Mordu, puchacz Meridy. Czkawka spojrzał w bok i zobaczył spiętą Astrid. Przysiadł się bliżej do niej, a ona połorzyła głowę na jego ramieniu i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili Astrid odychała spokojniej co oznaczało, że zasnęła. -Mogę zobaczyć?-Spytał Czkawka Meridę, która przeczytała już "Proroka" i zaczęła czytać książkę. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko podała mu gazetę, a on zaczął czytać. 2.Na stacji Czkawka, Astrid i Merida wyszli z pociągu w szatach na stację w Hogsmed. Mineli ich inni uczniowie w tym: Katara, Sokka, Elsa i Jack oraz Śledzik z Revenclaw. Byli też tam Aang, Roszpunka, Kristof i Sączysmark z Hufflepuffu. A także co było zaskakujące pięciu zaprzyjaźnionych uczniów ze Slytherinu:Toph, Anna, Suki i bliźniaki. Czkawka i Astrid mineli ich odpowiadając na ich powitania. Mineli Harrego, Hermionę oraz Rona i poszli do powozów. Po drodze poczuł dziwnae muśnięcie. Jakby skóry. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że tam nikogo nie ma. Wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w miejsce gdzie-oczywiście o tym nie wiedząc- stały testrale-to coś go musnęło. wszedł do powozu dopiero wtedy kiedy zawołała go Astrid. Siedzieli na przeciwko siebi przy stole Gryfonów. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami o tym co śpiewała tiara przydziału. Czkawka dobrze wiedzał, że chodziło jej o Voldemorta. On, Astrid, Merida (osoby wymienione we wstępie) i kilka innych osób wierzyło Harremu o tym, że Ten, Którego Imienia Niw Wolno Wymawiać powrócił. Spojrzał na stół przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele i nagle ją zobaczył. Siedziała tam w okropnym różowym sweterku i uśmiechała się paskudne co sprawiało, że wyglądała jak wyjątkowo paskudna żaba. Dolores Umbridge. -Spujrz na tą w rożowym.-Powiedział Czkawka Astrid. Dziewczyna spojrzała i skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. -Kto to jest? -Dolores Umbridge. Była z ministrem wtedy co śmierciożercy podpalili nasz dom. Jest okropna.-Powiedział chłopak i skrzywił się tak samo jak Astrid przed chwilą. -O nie.-Jęknął kiedy Dumbeldore powiedział, że to ich nowa nauczycielka Obrony przed czarną magią. Uczta skończyła się i wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich domów. -Chyba nie przeżyję roku z tą babą.-Powiedział Czkawka. -Chyba nie jest, aż taka zła, co?-Spytała Astrid. -Ona nie jest zła.-Powiedział chłopak z goryczą w głosie.-Ona jest okropna. -No cóż, ale chyba już gorzej nie może być? -Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.-Powiedział słuchając swojego szóstego zmysłu. Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspulnego Gryfonów Astrid zrobiła coś Czego nawt szóstw zmysł nie przewidział. Dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek, a zanim się odwruciła pożegnała go. Może ten rok nie będzie taki zły, pomyślał Czkawka idąc do dormitorium chłopców. Na jego łóżku, które stało najbliżej okna leżał Szczerbatek zwinięty w kłębek. Chłopak podrapał go za uchem i przebrał się w piżamę. Położył się i usnął. 3.Szlaban u Dolores (nazwę rozdziału wzięłam z książki) Czkawka wracał do pokoju wspulnego w wieży Griffindoru. Był przygaszony i w nienajlepszym chumorze ponieważ dostał szlaban od Umbridge. A powiedział tylko prawdę. No bo przecież to śmierciożercy wywołali pożar w ich domu, a nie z powodu nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Z myśli wyrwała go Astrid, która dogoniła go w połowie schodów. -Mogłeś tego nie mowić.-Powiedziała patrząc na jego profil. -Przecież nie mogę kłamać. Wystarczy, że robi to Ministerstwo. -No, ale teraz będziesz musiał iść do niej na ten szlaban. -Mówi się trudno. Kłamcą nie jestem, a jeśli oni są na tyle głópi aby nie widzieć prawdy w tym co mówi Harry to nie mój problem.-Powiedział i zatrzymał się przed portretem Grubej Damy. -Hasło? -Smoczy ogień-Powiedział Czkawka i przeszedł przez dziurę do pokoju wspólnego (hasła w opowiadaniu są wymyślone przezemnie). Siedział tam do siedemnastej, a później chwycił swoją torbę i ruszył w stronę gabinetu Umbridge. Był to pokuj pełen różu, koronek i tależy z tak samo paskudnymi jak ich właścicielka kotami. -Usiądź.-Rozległ się przesłodzony głos.-Będziesz przychodził do mnie przez dwa dni za opowiadanie takich kłamstw. -Ale to nie są kłamstwa! -Trzy dni, a teraz usiądź i weź jedno z moch piór. Atrament ci nie będzie potrzebny.-Dodała kiedy zobaczyła, że już otwiera usta aby coś powiedzieć. Czkawka usiadł i zaczął pisać, a słowa które pojawiały się na pergaminie wyglądały jak wypisane krwią. Spojrzał na swoją rękę i zobaczył na niej rozcięcia układające się w słowa "Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.". Minęły dwie godziny kiedy Umbridge chwyciła go za rękę i powiedziała, że może już iść. Szedł korytarzem z krwawiącą ręką. Kiedy przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem zobaczył czekającą na niego Astrid. -Co ci się stało w rękę?-Spytała zaniepokojona odkładając podręcznik do transmutacji. -Umbridge.-Rzucił i zaczął grzebać za czymś w torbie. W końcu wyjął małą buteleczkę i polał nią ranę ktura zaczęła się zarastać i została tylko krew i słaby ślad po zdaniu. I zaczął opowiadać co się u niej stało. -To jest podłe.-Oznajmiła po chwili ciszy. -Tak ale nie mów nikomu nie dam jej tej satysfakcji.-Uśmiechnął się gorzko i pocałował Astrid w czoło. Poszedł do dormitorium chłopców zostawiając ją w lekkim szoku. Kiedy wszedł do środka zobaczył, że wszyscy już śpią. Po chwili on wziął z nich przykład i zrobił to samo. 4. W Hogsmade Zbliżał się wypad do Hogsmade i Czkawka miał już pewne plany. Rozmyślał je jeszcze wgłowi obserwując znad książki jak Hermiona łaja Freda i Gorga. Nagle za drzwi do dormitorium dziewcząt wyszła Astrid i to jej poświęcił teraz swoją uwagę. Czekał, aż dziewczyna usiądzie obok niego. -Może...ee...wybierzemy się razem do Hogsmade?-Spytał a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale tak mile. -Z chęcią.-Powiedziała uśmiechając się pogodnie i wracając do czytania "Proroka Codziennego", którego ktoś zostawił na stoliku. Czkawka zadowolony z siebie wrócił do czytania podręcznika do transmutacji, a Szczerbatek wskoczył mu na kolana. Poczuł po chwili na dłoni czyjąś mięką dłoń i zobaczył, że należy do Astrid. W tym samym momencie usłyszał cichy pisk, a kiedy się odwrucił w tamtą stronę zobaczył burzę rudych, kręconych loków należących do Meridy. Czkawka wzruszył raminami i wrócił do tekstu. Następnego dnia miał iść razem z Astrid do Hogsmade. Po lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zaczępiła go Hermiona i powiedziała, że są zapisy na tajne lekcje prawdziwej Obrony Przed CZarną Magią. Powiedział, że przyjdzie i przyprowadzi ze sobą parę osób, którym można zaufać. Zaprosił więc Katare, Aanga, Sokke, Suki, Toph, Jack'a, Else, Anne, Kristofa, Meride, Roszpunkę, bliźniaki, Śledzika i Sączysmarka oraz oczywiście Astrid. Kiedy przyszli do gospody "Pod Świnskim Łbem" niektórzy z zebranych już tam osób mieli jakieś "ale" na to, że wśród nich mają być Ślizgoni. -Spokojnie złożyli przysięgę ciszy.-Powiedział Czkawka, a inni wytrzeszczyli oczy bo nawet jak ta piątka Ślizgonów chciałaby powiedzieć coś o tym Umbridge to i tak by nie mogli. Więc wszyscy złożyli swe podpisy na liście ochotników. Nawet nie mogli już nic powiedzieć na temat Mieczyka, Szpadki, Suki, Toph i Anny bo Harry im zaufał. Wiedział on, że ich rodzice nie są śmierciożercami i niebardzo im to ułatwiało życie. Czkawka i Astrid wyszli z gospdy kierując się w stronę Miodowego Królestwa i nie byli świadomi, że ktoś ich śledzi. Po chwili weszli w jakąś boczną uliczkę. Czkawka zatrzynał Astrid i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zaskoczył ją, że to on pocałował ją w usta. A jego zaskoczył fakt, że dziewczyna nie kopnęła go ani nie próbowała przerwać pocałunku tylko go odwzajemniła. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni kiedy usłyszeli jak ktoś głośno wciąga powietrze. Rozejrzeli się jednak nikogo nie znaleźli. Więc złapali się za ręce i poszli w stronę kawiarenki do której często chodzili zakochani. Merida która widziała jak Czkawka i Astrid się całują. Dziewczyna poczuła łzy w oczach, a po chwili osunęła się na ziemię i opierając się o ścianę jakiegoś budynku zaczęła szlochać. Kochała go, a on widział tylko Hofferson. Czkawak doszedł już z Astrid do kawiarenki i nagle coś mu wpadło do głowy. A jeśli to Merida ich śledziła, w końcu dziwnie się zachowała kiedy zobaczyła, że dłoń Czkawki jest przykryta dłonią Astrid wtedy w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Jednak stwierdził, że mógł to być tylko wiatr i postanowił, że to jest bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że Merida śledziła jego i Astrid od gospody aż do momentu jak pocałował Astrid. Wzruszył w myślach ramionami i dał zaprowadzić się dziewczynie do stolika pod ścianą. 5.Pomnik dwojga kochanków ( https://www.facebook.com/pages/HTTYD/289364454590897?ref=bookmarks ja już polubiłam teraz wasza kolej ;) ) Czkawka biegł ile sił w nogach aby tylko uciec przed Crabem jednym z osiłków Malfoja. Jedyne co zostawiał za sobą to zaciekawione spojrzenia innych uczniów. Po chwili schował się za posong przectawiający Dwujkę Kochanków. Pomnik przectawiał chłopaka w szaczie z herbem Griffindoru. Jego włosy opadały na twarz i przysłaniały trochę oczy. Mimo tego, że były całkiem długie nie zakrywały okropnej blizny po lewej stronie twarzy. Mimo tego, że ją miał dziewczyna którą przyciągał do siebie trzymając ręce na jej plecach. Gryfonka (bo na to wskazywał herb na piersi) patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym miłości i dotykała lekko palcami twarz chłopaka. Oboje wyglądali tak jakby chcieli się pocałować. Czkawka stanął przed pomnikiem i odczytał słowa na cokole "Zuko Gryffindor i Misao de Musa". Kątem oka zobaczył, że Crab wybiega za rogu i strzela w niego jakimś zaklęciem. Czkawka odskoczył na bok, a zaklęcie uderzyło w pomnik. Wszyscy którzy to widzieli wstrzymali oddech, a kiedy tynk opadł na ziemie wytrzeszczyli oczy. Zamiast kamiennego pomnika stała para żywych czarodziejów. Zobaczył, że oboje się osuwają na ziemię. Najbliższe osoby złapały dziewczynę, a on i ktoś jeszczę złapał chłopaka. Zobaczył, że Misaozłapała Astrid i Suki, a Zuko on i Jack. Zarzucili sobie ramiona chłopaka i zaczęli go ciągnąc w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Po drodze niektórzy rzucali zaciekawione spojrzenia na nich, Aang, Katara i Sokka poszli za nimi. Kiedy doszli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego położyli ich na wolnych łużkach na końcu rzędu. Zaraz kiedy ułożyli kochanków przyszła pani Pomfrej i profesor McGonagal i Umbridge. -Co się stało? -Crab mnie gonił, a później trafił jakimś zaklęciem w pomnik i zamiast się rozpaść stali tam oni. -Jakiego zaklęcia użył? -Cruciatus.-Odpowiedział Jack, a wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. -Trzeba go ukarać.-Powiedziała Umbridge i wyszła. Pani Pomfrej przez następnych kilka godzin prubowała ich wybudzić. -Może ja sprubuję?-Spytała Katara, a kiedy pielengniarka skinęła głową dziewczyna zabrała się za leczenie dzięki magi wody. Po chwili Misao zaczęrpnęła gwałtownie powietrza, oddychała przez moment szypkao, a później robiła to już normalnie. Tak samo było z Zuko. Pół godziny później oboje otworzyli oczy. 6.Gwardia Dumbledor'a (Nazwa rozdziału pochodzi z książki) Czkawka mógł w końcu przyjrzeć się tej parze. Chłopak miał czarne włosy, brązowe oczy, a blizna była czerwona i w niekturych miejscach pomarszczona. Nad lewym okiem tym z blizną nie miał brwi. Brew miał tylko nad prawym okiem. Dziewczyna za to nie miała żadnych blizn, a jej czarne włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami sięgały pasa, a grzywka biegła ukośnie. Oczy natomiast miała czarne jak noc (wiem wiem już w "Córce żywiołów" była czarnooka dziewczyna, ale ja tak lubię dawać jakąś postać z czarnymi oczami, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać). Kiedy tylko zobaczyli się nawzajem Zuko zaraz podszedł do niej i ją przytulił. -Który to rok?-Spytała dziewczyna lekko roztrzęsionym głosem. -2014.-Odpowiedział Czkawka, a Misao dostała lekkiego szoku. -Więc jesteś spokrewniony z Godrykiem Gryffindorem?-Spytała Astrid patrząc na tą dziwną parę. -Gryffindor był moim dziadkiem.Był elementomagiem. Panował nad ogniem i ja też to potrafię tak samo jak Misao. Są tu jeszcze jacyś magowie żywiołów? -Ja panuję nad wodą-Odpowiedziała Katara, która przyszła jakiś czas temu.-Toph panuje nad ziemią, a Aang jest Avatarem. Minęło kilka dni odkąd Zuko i Misao wrócili do wierzy Gryffindoru. Czkawka trochę im współczuł, a zwłaszcz Zuko bo chyba połowa dziewczyn miała nadzieję, że Zuko będzie chciał z którąś z nich chodzić. Oczywiście on nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Mimo tego, że przeżyli jako pomnik z tysiąc lat wiedzieli jaka jest sytuacja. I kiedy tylko mieli sposobność zapisali się na tajemne lekcje Obrony przed Czarną Magią, a najbliższe spotkanie miało odbyć się dzisiaj. Po ustaleniu nazwy grupy (Gwardia Dumbledor'a) zaczeli ćwiczyć zaklęcie rozdrajające. Czkawka oczywiście ćwiczył z Astrid, a ta starała się za wszelką cenę być szybsza od niego co kończyło się tak, że co jakiś czas jego różdżka wylatywała w powietrze. Działo się to tak głównie dlatego, że czuł na sobie wzrok Meridy. A kiedy skończyli i weszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów dziewczynie zapłoneły uszy kiedy zobaczyła, że Astrid się do niego przytula. W głowie zaczęła mu panoszyć się myśl, że dziewczyna się w nim zadurzyła, ale odrzucił to bo wydawało mu się to niedorzeczne. (Przepraszam, że takie krótkie) 7.Boże Narodzenie Minęło kilka tygodni i przed świętami zaczeli ćwiczyć patronusy. Patronusami Czkawki i Astrid były smoki. Tak samo jak patronusy Sączysmarka, Śledzika i bliźniaków. Oczywiście każdy miał inną rasę (taką jak w serialu). Patronusem Zuko był tygrys, a Naomi pantera. Katary to pingwin, a Sokki jastrząb. Toph borsuk, Suki papuga, Aanga lemur. Patronusem Jacka był królik, a Roszpunki jaszczurka. Patronus Elsy przybrał fornę łasicy, a Anny koń. Natomiast Patronus Kristofa to renifer, a Meridy niedźwiedź. Czkawka podziwiał wszystkie srebrnobiałe zwierzęta mknące w powietrzu i na ziemi. Nagle kiedy spojrzał na Zuko i Misao zrobiło mu się trochę smutno. Praktycznie wszyscy wyjerzdżali na Święta, a ta para nie miała nawet dliskich z którymi mogliby korenspondować. Jednak oni wydawali się ty mnie przejmować. Czkawka był już gotowy do drogi. Czekał już tylko na Astrid. W myślach zczął rozpatrywać pewne zdarzenia. Na przykład kiedy tylko przechodził blisko jemioły zawsze widział niedaleko Meridę idącą w jego stronę, a kiedy on zmieniał kierunek on też to robiła ale można było się domyślić, że robiła to specjalnie. I nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba uderzyła w niego prawda. Już nie mugł zaprzeczać i udawać, że ma zwidy. Merida się w nim zakochała. Mimo tego, że ta myśl lekko go przerażała i równocześnie schlebiała. Z myśli wyrwała go Astrid, która szła w jego kierunku. Cieszył się, że mieszkają blisko siebie. Nie miał za bardzo ochoty na rozłąkę z nią. Wszedł do przexiętnej wielkości domu. Szalik i czapkę rzucił na szfkę z butami w ganku. Zajrzał do salonu. Stała tam ogromna choinka, a wnętrze pomieszczenia świeciło się na czerwono, zielono, srebrno i złoto. Z kuchni wydobywały się cudowne zapach domowych ciast i potraw. Szczerbatek wypuszczony z koszyka podróżnego pobiegł odrazu do kuchni licząc na jakieś przysmaki. Po chwili z kuchni wyszła jego matka i uścisnęła go ze szczęścia. Po dłgim wyściskiwaniu wreście poszedł do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko i pomyślał o tm co będzie po świętach. Może Merida się odkocha? Liczył na to. Minęło kilka dni od Bożego Narodzenia. Był ranek i z nudów zaczął czytać książkę od Astrid "Wszystkie smoki świata". Zanim wstał minęło kilka godzin. Postanowił iść do swojej dziewczyny i udać się z nią na długi spacer. Ale kiedy tylko wyszedł ubrany w kurtkę, czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki poczył na plecach śnieg. Obejrzał się i zobaczył śmiejącego się Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Wiedział, że nie mieli nic złego na myśli więc on też zrobił śniegową kulkę i rzucił nią w bliźniaki które uchyliły się przed śnieżnym pociskiem. Śnieżka trafiła w Sączysmarka. Ten z kolei pomyślał, że był to Śledzik który nieświadomy niczego przechodził bardzo zadowolony. I już po chwili śnieżki latały we wszystkie strony i nikt nie wiedział kiedy dołączyła do niech Astrid. Kiedy skończyli wszyscy byli przemarznięci i pobiegli do domu Czkawki gdzie czekała na niego sowa z listem i ciepła herbata. List był od Zuko i Misao. Dziękowali mu, że przysłali im małe prezenty. Czkawka się uśmiechnął. Zuko i Misao też przysłali mu małe paczuszki z prezentami. Kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu Zuko i Misao wyglądali na całkiem zadowolonych ze świąt tak samo jak on. Twierdził tak bo kiedy weszli do wierzy Gryffindoru para puszczała małe płomyki w powietrze. Jednak jego widok przykuło po chwili coś innego. Merida przytulała się do jakiegoś Gryfona z szóstej klasy. "No w końcu wszystko jest okej." pomyślał Czkawka i uśmiechną się w duchu. Jednak nie był siwiadom, że się mylił. 8. Walentynki (Pszepraszam, że nic ostatni nie udostępniałam) Minął mroźny styczeń i zaczął się luty. Na tadlicach w domach zaczęły pojawiać się ogłoszenia o walentynkowym wypadzie do Hogsmade. Czkawka się cieszył z tego powodu bo będzie mógł spędzić dzień z Astrid w jakiejś miłej kaiarence, albo w "Trzech miotłach". Jednak chumor popsuła mu Umbridge. Znowu dała mu szlaban bo przed lekcją usłyszała jak mówił, że śmierciożercy nie pokazali się od czasu ataku podczas wakacji. Więc około siedemnastej zszedł do pokoju wspólnego z torbą na ramieniu. Spojrzał na osoby siedziące na kanapach i fotelach. Astrid uśmiechneła się słabo, a Zuko i Naomi siedzieli i czytali jakieś książki. Dziewczyna przerzuciła nogi przez jedną z nug chłopaka. Czkawka nie miał ochoty iść do tej starej jędzy, ale wolał nie zaczynać jakiś kłutni i pujść. Siedział tam kilka godzin i pisał zdania własną krwią. Kiedy Umbridge kazała mu pokazać dłoń miał ochotę użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia na niej jednak się powstrzymał. Nie chciał robić afery bo jego rodzice pracowali w ministerstwie i mogli mieć później kłopoty. I milczał też na temat metod Umbridge bo wiedział, że jego rodzice zaczną robić problemy ministrowi. Kiedy wrócił z krwawiącą ręką w pokoju wspulnym Gryfonów siedziała tylko Astrid, która wyglądała tak jakby zmuszała się do tego aby nie spać. Zerknął na kanapę i zobaczył, że Zuko i Misao śpią przytuleni do siebie. Chłopak otaczał ją tak ramieniem jakby próbował ochronić ją przed całym złem na Ziemi. Usłyszał, że Astrid do niego podchodzi i przytulił ją do siebie. Stali tak przez parę chwil, a następnie Czkawka pocałował ją w głowę i odprowadził wzrokiem do dormitorium dziewczyn. Usłyszał ruch na kanapie i zobaczył jak Zuko idzie w jego stronę. Walentynkowy poranek nie był mroźny, a iskrzące się płatki miękiego śniegu wirowały w powietrzu. Astrid była cała rozpromieniona i kiedy tylko do niej podszedł chwyciła go za rękę. Szli w stronę Hogsmade i zobaczyli jak Merida całuje jakiedoś Gryfona z szóstego roku. Minęli ich uśmiechając się do siebie. -Chodźmy do "Trzech mioteł"-Zaproponowała Astrid i stanęła lekko na palcach całując go w policzek. -Jak sobie rzyczysz.-Odpowiedział Czkawka i nim weszli do środka potrąciła ich Krukonka Cho Chang. Oboje wzruszyli ramionami i weszli do środka. Rozmawiali trzymając się za rękę i śmiejąc. Po chwili do pubu weszła Merida z chłopakiem i Harry, który podszedł do stolika przy którym siedziała Luna, Hermiona i Rita Skeeter. Czkawkę trochę to zdziwiło. Pamiętał jak Harry się wściekał kiedy ta kobieta umieściła artykół o nim kiedy byli w czwartej klasie. -Za chwilę przyjdę.-Powiedział i pocałował Astrid w policzek. Zaczął kierować się w stronę toalet, ale zatrzymał się jak wryty kiedy usłyszał Meridę rozmawiającą ze swoim chłopakiem. -To wcale nie pomaga.-Powiedziała zła Merida. -A czego się spodziewałaś przecież on od zawsze kochał Astrid. -Liczyłam, że będzie o mnie zazdrosny. -On się cieszył kiedy zobaczył nas razem. Mam dobrą radę zapomnij o nim. Nie uda ci się ich skłucić. -Skąd wiesz.-Na te słowa w Czkawkawce zawrzało jak w kociąłku. -CZY TY POSTRADAŁAŚ ROZUM!?-Krzyknął, a Merida zesztywniała.-PRUBUJESZ ROZWALIĆ MÓJ ZWIĄZEK Z ASTRID BO LICZYSZ, ŻE SIĘ W TOBIE ZAKOCHAM! CZY TY OSZALAŁAŚ!?- I nie obchodziło go, że starszy Gryfon stał wryty jak mur, a Merida miała łzy w oczach. Powiedział co myślał i mało go obchodziły skutki. Przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem, a później wszedł do toalety trzęsąc się ze złości. Kiedy wyszedł Astrid patrzyła na niego, a na stoliku stały dwie butelki piwa kremowego. Był już na tyle spokojny, że nic nie było po nim widać, a uspokoił się do końca kiedy zoriętował się, że Astrid o niczym nie wie. -Wzięłam dla ciebie piwo kremowe.-Powiedziała podając mu butelkę i uśmiechając się, a on uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Kiedy wyszli i zaczęli kierować się w stronę zamku Czkawka wciągnął ją w jakąś boczną uliczkę. Pocałował ją wlewając w ten pocałunek całą złość i pragnienie tej dziewczyny. Pragnienie Astrid Hofferson. Kiedy się od niej odsunął ona była zaskoczona. Jednak po chwili to ona go pocałowała. I całowali się długo, aż świat rozpadł się na kawałki, a on szybowali w ciemności. "Tak tego właśnie mi było trzeba" pomyślał Czkawka i uśmiechnął się w duchu. 9.Wspomnienia i sny Czkawka leżał i wsłuchiwał się w ciche oddechy swoich znajomych. Obok spał Harry, a na przeciwko niego Zuko. Ten drógi mróknął coś nie zrozumiale i zamilkł. Po chwili zaczął się wiercić na łóżu. Po pięciu minutach usiał gwałtownie. Był spocony, a włosy lepiły mu się do czoła. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i położył się spowrotem. To Czkawce coś przypomniało. Pewne wydarzenie sprzed Bożego Narodzenia. Czkawka nie mógł spać i leżał wpatrując się w sufit. Usłyszał szelest pierzyny na ''' łóżku Harry'ego. Po chwili chłopak zaczął się rzucać i syczeć jak wąż. Wszyscy się obudzili i patrzyli na Harry'ego. Ten jednak się nie obudził. Ron wstał i obszedł łóżko. ''Inni też wstali i patrzyli na tą scene.'' Po chwili czarnowłosy chłopak otworzył gwałtownie ''' oczy i przechylając się przez łóżko zwymiotował na podłogę. Nevile poszedł po profesor McGonagal. '' ''Harry mówił coś, że wąż Voldemort'a zaatakował ojca Rona. Ten z kolei pobladł. Harry ponownie zwymiotował na podłogę, a po chwili przyszła opiekunka Gryfonów. '' ''Zabrała go i Rona. On, Zuko, Nevile, Seamus i Dean siedzieli w ciszy. Po chwili słychać było tupot '' ''nóg i ''do dormitorium chłopców piętro wyrzej weszła profesorka. Oni spojrzeli po sobie i wrócili do łóżek, '' a Czkawka jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć. '' Czkawka rozmyślał nad tym, a po jakimś czasie nawiedziło go inne wspomnienie. ''Łapał ostatnie promienie słońca. Powoli zaczynało się robić ciemno. '' ''Westchnął rozmyślając o Astrid. Wszedł do ''domu. Z zewnątrz'' słychać było szczekanie psa. Był sam w domu. Wyjrzał '' ''więc ostrożnie przez okno. Po ulicy szły postacie w '' ''czarnych pelerynach i maskach. Śmierciożercy. Udawał, że nie ma go w domu. Rodzice mówili mu, że idą na '' ''spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa i wrócą za jakieś dwie godziny. '' ''Według tego co powiedzieli powinni wrócić za piętnaście minut. '' ''Jednak to było zbyt długo. Postacie podchodziły już do domu. '' ''I kilka rzeczy stało się w jednej chwili. Kilka zaklęć śmignęło '' ''w stronę domu. Z góry zaczęły dochodzić trzaski ognia. '' ''Pożar rozprzestrzeniał się szybko. Do powrotu Stoika '' ''i Valki zostało dziesięć minut. Z góry zwaliła się jakaś belka. '' ''Czkawka się wywrócił. Spada dróga. Przygniata mu nogę. Słyszy swój '' ''krzyk i zegar który wybił dziewiątą wieczorem. Usłyszał donośny trzask. '' ''I krzyk kobiety. Zaczął się czołgać w stronę wyjścia. W wnętrzu domu '' ''było pełno dymu i ciężko się oddychało. Po chwili był już pod drzwiami. '' ''Nie wiedział jak mu się udało je otworzyć i wypełznąć na trawnik, ale to zrobił. Świerze powietrze uderzyło w niego jak fala. Usłyszał głos matki i '' ''głos ojca. Poczuł, że ktoś go łapie w obięcia, a na jego twarz spadają łzy. '' ''Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle. Po chwili poczuł, że odpływa w niebyt. '' Chłopak usnął w końcu i nieprzyjemne wspomnienia przestały go nawiedzać. Teraz śniło mu się, że jest na balu. Wiruje z jakąś dziewczyną w ramionach. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Astrid. W jej niebieskich oczach była radość. A on mimo tego, że był to sen poczuł, że się uśmiecha. Po chwili zaczął lunatykować. Wstał z łóżka. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i zaczął kierować się do dormitorium dziewcząt. Otworzył przez sen drzwi i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Kiedy doszedł do piątego stopnia schody zrobiły się płaskie, a on zjechał na brzuchu w dół. Obudził się i wrócił do swojego łóżka. A kiedy tylko usnął sen z Astrid wrócił bardzo szybko. A po nim wspomnienie ich ostatniego pocałunku w Hogsmade. 10. I gra muzyka Czkawka rozmyślał cały czas nad wydarzeniami w Hogsmade. Nie wiedział, że Merida jest zdolna do czegoś takiego. Jej zachowanie uważał za godne pogardy. I rzałował, że nie ma jak przelać sfojej frustracji. Jednak przypomniało mu się, że na gwiazdkę dostał specjalną gitarę. Kiedy się w nią stuknęło różdżką i powiedziło tytuł utworu zaczęła sama grać. Oczywiście on sam wolał grać. Poszedł po nią, a następnie zszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Usiadł na parapecie i zaczął grać. Była to melodia pełna bólu, rozpaczy i melanholii. Odpowiednia do jego nastroju. Wyglądał przez okno i po chwili odpłynął, a palce same zaczęły wodzić po strunach. Ignorował też osoby które przychodziły i słuchały go. Wiedział, że Astrid w nich nie ma. Zawsze wyczówał jej obecność. Kończył kiedy słyszał ją niedaleko obrazu za którym było wejście do środka pomieszczenia. Grał tak przez kilka dni kiedy Astrid nie było w wieży Gryffindoru, aż wszyscy schodzili na wieczór słuchać jak on gra na gitarze. Czasami były to wesołe kawałki, a kiedy indziej smutne. I tak pewnego dnia kiedy myśli pochłoneły go do końca, a muzyka dobiegała jakby z innego pomieszczenia zapomiał, że Astrid za niedługo wróci. I kiedy grał pełną melanholii muzykę usłyszał pewien cichy szept. Ktoś wypowiedział jego imię. Przerwał. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Astrid stojącą przy parapecie. Odstawił gitarę. Zwiesił nogi z parapetu i spojrzał na dziewczynę. W nie zadanym pytaniu uniusł brwi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pełnym troski wzrokiem. Podeszła bliżej i położyła dłonie na jego twarzy. Pocałowała go. Wszyscy wciągneli powietrze i zaniemówili. Przez następne kilka tygodni po szkole krążyły plotki, że Astrid i Czkawka chodzą ze sobą. Niektóre dziewczyny patrzyły już otwarcie na Czkawkę z lekkim pożądaniem w oczach lub zazdrością na Astrid. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało i nawet zaczął grać weselsze kawałki. Astrid czasami prawiła na temat tych dziewczyn złośliwe uwagi. A jemu się chciało śmiać kiedy je słyszał. '(Pszepraszam, że takie krótkie ale pisałam ten rozdział trochę późno w nocy) ' 11. Tego już za wiele Czkawka siedział w Pokoju Życzeń oparty o nogi Astrid, która czytała jakąś książkę. On natomiast za pomocą czarów unosił piórko w powietrze, pozalał mu opaść i w połowie drogido ziemi znów je unosił. Oprucz nich było też parę innych osób. Zuko i Misao całowali się za parawanem, który stworzył Pokuj. Suki i Sokka trenowali-chyba-karate. Toph formowała różne kształty z kawałka meteorytu. Aang i Katara ćwiczyli magię wody. Kiedy Czkawka spojrzał znów w stronę parawanu Zuko i Misao wychodzili za nego zarumienieni i rozpromienieni. Po chwili para zaczęła ćwiczyć jakieś ruchy. Z tego co dosłyszał wynikało, że ćwiczą jak przekierować błyskawicę. Wrócił do zabawy piórkiem. Przez następne pięć minut schodziła się reszta Gwardii Dumbeldor'a. Na początku Harry poprosił aby Misao, Zuko, Toph, Katara i Aang pokazali im co ostatnio ćwiczyli. Oczywiści musieli być w Pokoju Życzeń bo Umbridge i Knot wydali nowy dekret edukacyjny. "Elementomagowie mie mogą stosować magi żywiołów na obszarze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie." Harry jak i reszta byli zachwyceni tymco potrafi ta piątka. Później Sokka i Suki pokazali im kilka uników przed zaklęciami. Oczywiście bez użycia różdżek. Skończyli i wszyscy zaczęli szybko wychodzić z Pokoju. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że tam czeka ich płapka. Umbridge, Ślizgoni i przyjaciółka Cho Chang stali na korytażu najwidoczniej na nich czekając. Wszyscy stali jak wryci. -Ty, powiedz co tam robiliście.-Powiedziała Umbridge wskazując na Aanga. Ci co znali magię żywiołów zostali przytrzymani razem z innymi. -Nic.-Odparł wesoło Aang. -Nie kłam. -Nie kłamę.-Upierał się Aang. Umbridge się zrobiła czerwona i uniosła różdżkę. -Crucio.-Zawołała skrzekliwym głosem, a Aang krzykną i upadając na podłogę zaczął się po niej wić. Katara i inni zaczeli się szrpać. Siostra Sokki miała łzy w oczach. Czkawka przestał się szarpać kiedy jeden ze Ślizgonów trzymający Misao krzyknął i póścił dziewczynę. -Co pani robi?!-Krzyknęła.-Przecież nic nie zrobił-i stanęła między nim, a Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. -Zejdź mi z drogi!-Zaskrzeczała i rzuciła znów zaklęcie Crucio. Tym razem na Misao. Ta natomist krzyknęła i poleciała na ścinę po której się osunęł i już nie wstała. Wtedy rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Wszyscy Elementomagowie-dzięki pomocy Zuko tak wściekłego, że mógłby powalić Rogogona Węgierskiego-zaczęli walczyć. Wszystko jednak ustało kiedy za rogu wyłonił się sam Dumbledore z Knotem. -Więc to tak traktujesz moich uczniów?-Spytał gniewnie dyrektor szkoły. -Ja to robiłam dla ciebie. To ja nasłałam Dementorów na Potter'a. To wszystko dla ciebie.-Skrzeczała Umbridge w stronę Knota. -Proszę rozejść się do swoich domów. -Powiedział Dumbledore i wszyscy nawet Ślizgoni-oprucz tych co należeli do Gwardii-zrobili to niechętnie. Czkawka chwilę się ociągał i ostatnią scenę jaką zobaczył to Zuko podnoszącego nieprzytomną Misao z podłogi i Aanga wspierającego się na Jack'u. Czkawka razem z Astrid czekał chwilę na Zuko i Jack'a. Kiedy wyłonili się za rogu poszli za nimi. Uczniowie którzy wyszli na korytarz rzucali zaciekawione spojrzenia na tą dziwaczną paradę smutku i bólu. Czkawka spojrzał na Zuko. Nie wyglądął jak pietnastoletni chłopiec. Wyglądał jakby postarzał się z conajmiej trzy lata. Po jakimś czasie doszli do skrzydła szpitalnego i Zuko połorzył Misao na jednym z łózek. Usiadł na krzesełku i łapiąc swoją ukochaną za rękę pochylił głowę. Czkawka zobaczył pojedyńczą łzę spadającą z twarzy. 12. Świętując Tydzień później Misao została puszczona ze skrzydło szpitalnego. Akurat na mecz Quidditch'a. Grali Gryfoni przeciw Ślizgoną. Wszyscy mieli dobrą nadzieję. Wszyscy się cieszyli-oprucz większości Ślizgonów-że Umbridge została wyrzucona za urzywanie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na uczniach i nasłanie Demętorów. Do drużyny wrócił też ścigający, Harry Potter. Dróżyna grała wyśmienicie. Ron póścił tylko jednego kafla. Na koniec wygrali 300 do 10. Kiedy Harry złapał złoty znicz kapelusz-lew na głowie Luny zaryczał, a Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni rykneli z radości. Wszyscy udali się do zamku i zaczęli świętować. Po chwili Toph uniosła na wysokość 20 metrów zienię, a Misao zaczęła po niej wskakiwać jak akrobatka w cyrku. Wyglądała niczym anioł ze skrzydłami z ognia. Aang zrobił to samo co Toph, ale tym razem na górę wszedł Zuko. Aang i Toph opuścili niższe płyty ziemi tak, że zostały tylko te wiszące 20 metrów nad ziemią. Zuko i Misao spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechneli się. Misao tajemniczo, a Zuko łobuzersko. I ku przerażeniu wszystkich rzucili się ku ziemi. Wirowali, obracali się i strzelali ogniem w rózne strony, a tłum uczniów patrzył przerażony. Kilka metrów nad ziemią Katara wyczarowała lodową zjerzadżalnie. Para magów ognia która trzymała się w powietrzu za ręce wylądowała na niej i zaczeli zjerzdżać w dół. Kiedy stali już na ziemi Misao się rozpędziła i odbijając się od złożonych rąk Zuko wybiła się w powietrze. Chłopak ją złapał, a na około rozbrzmiały oklaski. Po chwili Aang wzbił się w powietrze na lotni i uformował chmury tak, że na niebie widniał lew Gryffindoru i słowo "Gryffindor!". Czkawka patrzył na to i uśmiechał się z czystej radości. Do jego boku przytuliła się Astrid. Po chili Czkawka pobiegł po gitarę i kiedy z nią wrócił stukną w nią różdżką i sama zaczęła grać tak głośno, że Profesor McGonagal wyjrzała przez okno i się uśmiechnęła kiedy zobaczyła ułożenie chmur. Wszyscy zebrani wydali odgłos zadowolenia i dużo osób zaczęło wirować. Wśród nich był Czkaka i Astrid. -Wyglądasz niesamowicie.-Powiedział kiedy dziewczyna wykonała obrut. -Cieszę się, że ci się podobam.-Powiedzia i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Odchyliła do tyłu głowę, a kiedy znów ją uniosła jej oczy błyszczały. Chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił lekko głowę i ją pocałował. Wszyscy którzy koło nich tańczyli-a zwłaszcza chłopcy-zaczęli gwizdać. Ale jego to nie obchodziło. Był tylko on, Astrid i muzyka, która unosiła sie, aż do lochów. Do pokoju wspulnego Ślizgonów gdzie wesołe dzwięki denerwowały uczniów tego cieszącego się złą sławą domu. Astrid czuła, że ręce Czkawki dłaszczą ją po plecach. Wiedziała, że jej przeszłość zabardzo się nie liczyła, teraźniejszość była cudowna, a przyszłość właśnie ją obejmowała, głaskała po plecach i miała zielone oczy. "Tak. To Czkawka jest moją przysłością" myślała Astrid i oddała jego pocałunek z takim pragnieniem jakby miała uschnąć jak roślina bez wody. 13. Nadchodzą kłopoty Czkawka, Astrid, Zuko i Naomi siedzieli w wielkiej sali skupieni na Standardowych Umiejętnościach Magicznych (SUM) z historii magi. Chłopak był skupiał się z całych sił ale jego wzrok i tak mknął do Astrid siedzącej przed nim. Nagle ciszę w sali rozdarł czyjś krzyk. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że był to Harry. -Człowieku co się stało?-Spytał Czkawka kiedy wszedł do pokoju wspulndego Gryfonów i zobaczył, że Harry kłuci się z Hermioną. -Voldemort ma Łapę, a ona nawet nie chce tego sprawdzić. -Ja jestem za tym aby to spradzić.-Powiedział Zuko stojący obok. Stali pod pokojem Umbridge. Jej oczywiście już nie było więc łatwo weszli do środka. Po chwili Potter wsadził głowę do kominka i wykrzykując adres Siedziby Głównej Zakonu Feniksa próbował się skontaktować z Syriuszem. Po dziesięciu minutach wyłonił się i przekazał im to co powiedział mu Stworek. -To lecę.-Powiedział i zaczął się kierować do drzwi. Tam spotkali Katarę, Aanga, Toph, Suki i Sokkę. -Lecimy z wami.-Powiedział ktoś, a Harry zaczął się wykłucać. -Człowieku masz większe szanse pomuc Łapie z pięcioma elemęto magami i dotatkowymi czterema zwykłymi czarodziejami.- Stwierdziła w końcu Toph. Ten argument przekonał trochę Harry'ego i pozwolił im lecieć. -Ale jak tam dolecimy?-Spytała Suki. -W tem sposub.-Powiedział Czkawka i ryknął niczym smok. Ku ich zaskoczeniu z nieba zleciały w dół cztery smoki. Nocna Furia, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Koszmar Ponocnik, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. -Wskakujcie.-Powiedział Czkawka i razem z Astrid wsiedli na Nocną Furię. Razem z resztą wzbili się w powietrze kierując się do Londynu. 14. Przepowiednia '(zapraszam do polubienia mojej strony na facebook'u We love HTTYD )' Czkawka czuł jak wiatr mieżwi jego włosy. Astrid siedząca za nim ściskała go mocno. Podejrzewał nawet, że dziewczyna ma zamknięte oczy. Po jakimś czasie zaczeli się znirzać i lądować. Kiedy Czkawka i Astrid zsiedli ze smokazobaczyli, że Zuko pomaga Misao zejść z Koszmara Ponocnika. Aang i Katara lądowali właśnie na Śmiertniku Zębaczu, a kilka metrów nad ziemią podchodził do lądowania Zębiróg. Harry, który zsiadł przed chwilą ze smoka podszedł do starej londyńskiej budki telefonicznej, która tak na prawdę była wejściem dla interesantów. Wszyscy stłoczyli sie jakimś cudem w kabinie, a przectawiając powód przybycia zjechali na dół. Tam mineli kontrolę. Nikogo nie było więc zrobili to bez przeszkud. Następnie zjechali windą i zamiast sali rozpraw skierowali się do Departamętu Tajemnic. Było to dziwne miejsce z ośmioma takimi samymi drzwiami. Zuko, Misao i Aang oświetlili pomieszczenie ogniem. Ktoś, chyba Harry, otworzył jedne z drzwi. Najwidoczniej nie tego szukali bo chłopak zamkną drzwi. Kiedy tylko to zrobił ściana zaczęła się szybko obracać, a kiedy tylko sie zatrzymała nie wiedzieli przez które drzwi weszli, a które sprawdzili. Czkawka podszedł do jakiś drzwi nakreślił na nich czerwonego iksa i otworzył je. -Tam?-Spytał Harry'ego, a kiedy ten pokręcił głową zamknął je. Kiedy ściana znów się obruciła wiedzieli już jakie drzwi sprawdzili. Po kilku prubach wreście znaleźli właściwe drzwi i weszli tam. Było to dziwne pomieszczenie pełne półek z kryształowymi kulami. -Przepowiednie.-Szeptneła Astrid, a wszyscy się na nią obejrzeli. -Co?-Spytał Czkawka szeptem bojąc się, że jeśli odezwie się głośniej ktoś ich usłyszy. -Te kulki to przepowiednie o danych osobach. Tylko osoba o której jest przepowienia może ją ściągnąć.-Po tych słowach niektórzy spojrzeli po sobie. -Chodźmy.-Powiedział Harry, a inni ruszyli za nim. Mijali rząd za rządem, aż wreście doszli do jakiegoś rzędui zaczeli iść wzdłuż niego. Nigdzie nie było ani Voldemort'a ani Syriusz. -Spujrz.-Powiedział Ron do Harry'ego i wskazał na małą zakurzoną kulkę. Kiedy chłopak ją zdją z pułki otoczyły ich zakapturzone postacie. -Oddaj mi to, Potter.-Warknął jeden z nich. 15. Voldemort powstaje (Sorry, że mnie tak długo nie było ale byłam zajęta) Czkawka patrzył na innych. Tak jak oni miał wyciągniętą różdżkę. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwa walka. I miał rację. Harry nie oddał Śmierciożercą przepowiedni i rozpętało się piekło. W różne strony latały zaklęcia, kawałki lodu i płomienie. On i Astrid starali się być blisko siebie. Chybaby nie przeżył gdyby coś się jej stało. Kiedy tylko zwalniała łapał ją za rękę i cięgnął za sobą dopuki nie przyśpieszała. Biegli tak z dwadzieścia minut, aż schowali się w jakimś pomieszczeni. Za nimi wpadł jakiś Śmierciożerca, którego Czkawka szybko sparaliżował. -Jak sądzisz ilu ich jeszcze jest?-Spytała Astrid. -Napewno nie jest ich mało.- I miał racje ogulnie było ich z dwudziestu. Kiedy wybiegli z pokoju w którym się znajdowali zobaczyli, że przybyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Wśród nich był jego ojciec, który najwidoczniej nie zauwarzył syna. Z jakiś innych drzwi wybiegła kobieta śmiejąc sie szyderczo. Za nią wybiegł wściekły Harry. Czkawka i Astrid popędzili za nimi omijając kule ognia ciskane przez Zuko, Misao i Aanga. Kiedy wybiegli zobaczyli przerażający widok. Voldemort przybył do ministerstwa. Czkawka wciągnął za coś Astrid i starał się ją ochronić mimo tego, że nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Chłopak prowadził mały dylemat. Czy iść pomuc ojcu, czy chronić ukochaną. Zdecydował się w końcu na drugą opcję wierząc, że ojciec do sobie radę. Siedzieli tam z dwadzieścia minut dopuki nie zaległa prawie idealna cisza. A kiedy się wychylili z ukrycia zobaczyli pracowników Ministerstwa przybywających do środka i zupełny brak Voldemorta. 16. To jest już koniec ''(To ostatni rozdział tego opowiadania. Następne ukaże się dopiero za jakieś 3-4 tygodnie poniewarz muszę pisać dalej swoją książkę na kompie. Następne opowiadanie będzie mieć tytuł "Historia Aldis" /Obiecałam wcześniej pewnej osobie, że wstawię je po tym opowiadaniu/. Pszepraszam was za to, że będziecie musieli długo czekać na "Czkawka i inni w Hogwarcie cz.2". Liczę na to, że spodoba się wam moje następne opowiadanie. Pozdrawiam, Agajaw :D ) Czkawka i Astrid wyszli zza biórka i odeszli na bok. -Za chwilę wrócę- powiedział Czkawka i musnął usta Astrid swoimi ustami. Odwrócił się od niej i pobiedł w stronę departamętu. Z pomieszczenia wyszło kilka osób w tym Stoik, który stanął jak wryty kiedy zobaczył syna. -Co tu robisz?-Spytał skołowany. -Walczyłem.-Odparł chłopak przekszywiając głowę na bok i wzruszając ramionami.-Idę do Astrid. Chłopak szedł szybkim krokiem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że zaskoczył ojca. Kiedy tylko wrócili uczniowie Hogwartu zaraz zazceli się pytać o wydarzenia w Ministerstwie. Czkawka jakoś za bardzo nie starał się opowiadać im co się tam stało. Bardziej interesował go stan Astrid. Od kąd wrócili stała się jakby bardziej ostrożniejsza i była trochę roztrzęsiona. Starała się też trzymać blisko ukochanego. Czkawce nawet to schlebiało, że się o niego bardziej martwiła. Ale czsami było to irytujące. Aż wpadł na pomyśł. Dał Astrid jakiś środek na uspokojenie nerwów i odrazu wróciła stara, dobra Astrid Hofferson. Przez kilka następnych dni cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Robili sobie pikniki i chodzili na spacery. Aż nastał koniec roku szkolnego. Po uczcie w Wielkiej Sali poszli nad jęzioro. Nikogo nie było. Czkawka odwrócił się twarzą do Astrid i nachylił się. Ich usta się zetknęły w słodkim pocałunku. Całowali się tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu się od siebie oderwali. -I co teraz?-Spytała Astrid.-Kiedy Voldemort wrócił wszystko może się stać. -Wiem jedno. Razem przetrwamy wszystko. Astrid i Czkawka przeciskali się przez zatłoczony korytarz w Expresie Hogwart. Trzymali się za ręce co im trochę utrudniało sprawę. W końcu znaleźli prrzedział w którym siedział Zuko i Misao. Chłopak leżał na ławce z zamkniętymi oczami, a dziewczynan głaskała go po głowie. Czkawka i Astrid usiedli na przeciwko nich. Chłopak wziął na kolana Szczerbatka, a dziewczyna rozłorzyła Proroka Codziennego. Po chwili parskła śmiechem. -Co jest?-Spytał Czkawka zaglądając jej przez ramię. -Nic. Śmieję się z tego, że Harry'ego znów nazywają Chłopcem Który Przeżył, a nie pomyleńcem starającym zwrócić na siebie uwagę. -No cóż niektórzy z nich naprawdę mu wierzyli, a inni wierzyli Prorokowi-Powiedział Czkawka i położył się tak jak Zuko. Po chwili usnął, a w śnie widział tylko roześmianą Astrid. Koniec??? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone